gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singing In the Rain/Umbrella is a song featured in the episode The Substitute. The song is a mash-up of Gene Kelly's Singin' In the Rain from the 1952 film Singin' In the Rain and Rihanna's Umbrella from her album Good Girl Gone Bad. It is sung by Will Schuester, Holly Holiday and New Directions. In the episode Will wants the Glee kids to perform the song "Singing in the Rain" from the musical Singin' in the Rain. Because the song is over 50 years old, the club is displeased as they were hoping to sing more modern songs. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song cooler. They decide to mash it up with the song Umbrella. Contrary to popular belief, this is not a cover of Jamie Callum's version of the song, it was merely inspired by it. Lyrics Holly + (Artie) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Yeah, Holly) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Good girl gone bad.) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Take three… Action) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Go!) Holly You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can’t see shiny cars That’s when you need me there, with you I’ll always share Will + (Holly) 'Cause I-I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I’m happy again (Stick it out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Will + Holly You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Holly These fancy things, will never come in between You’re part of my entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it’s cards If the hand is hard, together we’ll mend your heart Will + (Holly) 'Cause I’m singin’ in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin’ in the rain (Be here forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I’m happy again (Stick it out 'till the end) I’m laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (Still have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Will + Holly You can stand under my umbrella, (Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh Will Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh) What a glorious feeling I'm happy again (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh) I'm laughing at clouds So dark, up above (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly It’s raining, raining Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Baby, come into me Come into me It’s raining, raining Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Baby, come into me Come into me Will + (Holly) I'm singing in the rain (It’s raining, raining) Just singing in the rain (Ooh baby it’s raining, raining) What a glorious feeling (Baby, come into me) I'm happy again (Come into me) I'm laughing at clouds (It’s raining, raining) So dark, up above (Ooh baby it’s raining, raining) The sun’s in my heart (Baby, come into me) And I’m ready for love Will + Holly My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella Charts Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px|''Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella'' by Jamie Cullum. thumb|left|300px|''Umbrella'' by Rihanna (feat. Jay-Z). Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Holly Holiday Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holiday Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester